


The Last Time

by Brilliante



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Uhm Shit gets real dont say i didnt warn you, also reiner is a psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliante/pseuds/Brilliante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to lead a decent life...until i found out my boyfriend cheated on me... it all went to shit from there..<br/>Then I met him. He brought me from the depths of sorrow and now I've been afraid for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Step : How Could You Do This To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So i felt like making a sad story so here it is

~~Eren POV

"Y-you WHAT?" I yelled out just incase what I heard was wrong.

"You heard me, I said I'm cheating on you, besides you're a worthless piece of shit anyways all you were good for was a fuck" replied my now ex-boyfriend Reiner Braun, in a tone that was so calm it made me want to stab him.

"So our relationship m-meant NOTHING to you?!?"

"I told you, all you were good for was a fuck, who would want to properly date a fuckface like you"

As the tears ran down my face down to the floor a wave of anger washed over me but luckily through some miracle I kept my cool.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"Oh I don't think so _Honey_ , I still have stuff to get"

"You will get out of my house otherwise I will make you get out!" 

"Fat chance shithead, you couldn't hurt a fly" 

Hmph he still thought I was a weakling that was true before months ago, when I had started going to the gym trying to get ma fitness on. 

"Get out." 

"No, fuckface now shut your trap otherwise I'm gonna go ahead and take a some of your stuff for giving me --." 

Before he could finish his sentence I swept my knee underneath him to trip him and boy did it work he fell flat on his ass while he was dazed I began to drag him down the stairs by his leg and before he could bother to get up I threw him out the front door and shut it. 

Then texting Armin my roommate **I just took out the trash**

And I got a reply instantly **I take it you don't mean the bin trash.**

Reiner came banging on the door yelling a slew of profanities. 

"LET ME THE FUCK IN ASS FACE OR I WILL KILL YOU" 

I stayed silent standing by the door. 

"FUCK YOOUUU!" 

He yelled bursting through the door and he immediately tackled me to the ground. 

"YOU COULD'VE JUST BEEN A GOOD LITTLE SLUT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BUT NO YOU BITCHED AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD FOR IT!" 

Reiner grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter and kept trying to stab me but I held him off. 

Slash, 

Miss. 

Slash, 

Miss. 

Slash, 

Miss. 

Slash... 

Hit. 

At first I felt nothing just saw the knife inserted into my abdomen then... 

The pain, 

I felt all the pain, all at once. 

It was like a thousand hells burned through my stomach. 

Then I heard the sirens, police sirens, that meant one of my neighbours heard the noise and called hm I wonder who it was. 

"Goodbye fuckface see you in hell" 

Reiner ran off before the cops showed up and I was rushed to an ambulance all I remember is what the roof of the ambulance looked like. 

Red, it was pure red just like my blood when he stabbed me. 

A single tear goes down my face at the memory then I pass out. 


	2. The Second Step: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wake up yay!!!

~~Eren POV

Beep,Beep,Beep.

What's that annoying as fuck sound??

I look to the sound's origin to my left only to be greeted with a heart monitor.  
Then I hear someone yelling out something.

"Doctor Hanji! Come quick the patient's awake!"

Do they mean me??  
Then a woman holding a clipboard came in and sat down on the bed next to me.  
"Hello sweetie how ya doin"

"Uhm, fine who are you??"

"Oh sorry so rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Hanji Zoë, I've been taking care of you"

"Oh right he stabbed me"

"That's right what I was about to get onto but first would you like some water or something, you must be thirsty?"

 

I contemplated the choice for a good 2 minutes before saying,

"Actually, Ya water would be nice"

Then she yelled out

"MOBLIT!!! I NEED A GLASS OF WATER!"

There was a voice in the distance resembling an 'ok Hanji'

"So now sweetie while we're waiting for your water maybe you can answer some questions for me okay Eren?"  
She asked with a smile.  
"Uh sure Miss Hanji"

"Aww you're just adorable by the way you can just call me Hanji"

"kay"

"So now how did you get stabbed"

"Well uhm ya see me and my now ex-boyfriend got into a bit of a fight and I ended up kicking him out and then--"

I saw the tear hit the bed before I felt it.  
"*sniffle *sniffle and th-then"

Hanji took me into a gargantuan bear hug.  
"Shhhh it's okay sweetie just try to get our your words and then you can have your water and nap, does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah"

"So now"

She then picked me up and sat me on her lap.

"Tell Auntie Hanji what happened"

"W-well then h-he bursted in the door and he pushed me down and then stabbed me with a knife nearby and ran off before the cops showed"

"That's just awful"

"You're really lucky ya know that"

"The wound was 0.2 millimetres from your Liver, one itty bit closer and you would have died"

"Holy fuck!"

"Ya I know I said the same thing"

She let out a monstrous laugh like louder than your cars speakers on full blast loud.

"Anyways I hope it's okay if I ask you one more question"

"Ya sure"

"What was ur ex's name?"

I said in a voice that was so dead it was as if all the life drained out of me and I was speaking in pure monotone,

"Reiner, Reiner Braun"

Then a man came into the room with a glass of water and handed it to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Then Hanji spoke up,

"Okie dokie, you should prob get some sleep Eren ya know booty rest"

Moblit replied, 

"Hanji, it's called **beauty** rest"

"Beauty rest, booty rest same thing"

I felt my eyes drift shut as I giggled at Hanji's antics and fell asleep still on Hanji's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back Meh baes,
> 
> Anyways nice little chapter not much development just Hanji-ness
> 
> Also If ye haven't seen my Other fic Cherry Blossoms :http://archiveofourown.org/works/5403086
> 
> Go read it neow it's where I pump all my fluffy juice and some angst juice. <3 <3
> 
> Love ye


	3. The Third Step : Anti-Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eren gets a few visits in the hospital......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to hate me so hard for this but sorry I felt like angst SO I GIVE YOU ANGST

~~Eren POV

 

"Is he just asleep or..."

 

"Armin! Don't say that!"

 

"Well, it very may well be true, I'm gonna fuck up that Reiner"

 

"He's fine just asleep the wound wasn't as bad as it could've been"

 

Who's talking, was that? Armin?? Mikasa?? Historia?

 

"He's waking up!"

 

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my friends Armin, Mikasa, Historia and Doctor Hanji looking over me.

Armin and Mikasa we're right in my face saying a mantra of things like 'Oh my god you're awake' and 'We were so worried' etc.

"Give him some space jesus guys" said Historia who was patiently hanging back.

"Oh ya right, sorry Eren" said Armin meekly taking two steps back.

"Mikasa."

"Ya?"

"Aren't you going to give him some space...."

"Oh, sure I guess" replied Mikasa taking just a half-step back.

 

After an awkward period of silence I spoke up,

 

"It's really great to see you guys"

 

"No probs Eren, god knows you've been through a lot of stuff" replied Historia with a small smile, I'll never get over the fact on how her and Armin we're like twins from different parents it's just weird.

"We would've gotten here sooner but they said we should wait for you to be dicks" voiced Mikasa.

"Mikasa! You know it's not like that! Eren, We were just waiting for you to recover for a bit regardless of what Mikasa says" expressed Armin.

 

Hanji let out a chuckle too loud to be giggle but too quiet to be a laugh.

 

"What?" I said

 

"Well it's just that your friend, Mikasa was it? Anyways she reminds me of one of my friends" Hanji replied

"Oh is that so and how do I remind you of them" retorted Mikasa.

"Well it's just your general vibe reminds me of him"

"Don't be getting Mikasa's vibes now lord knows Annie's already gotten her vibes if you know what I mean *wink wink" said Armin cheekily which immediately earned him a deathly glare from Mikasa, aimed at anyone else they would've shriveled and died on the spot but Armin and I had been around Mikasa so long we were used to her glares born out of hell.

 

"Anyways Doctor is it okay if you go for a bit I need to tell Eren something in private"

"Of course" Hanji replied while getting up to leave.

"Also Eren just call if you need anything kay?"

"Okay Hanji"

Then my attention shifted toward Mikasa's worried expression and he said

"Now Eren, tell me are you okay, really"

"Yeah, I th-think so..."

"Really?"

"......N-n-no"

A single tear fell but then the rest followed like water spilling from a fountain.

Immediately I was pulled into a massive group hug with the four of us in a giant sandwich.

"Shh what's up Eren"

"H-he ch-cheated on me"

"That fucker"

"Th-th-en he st-st-st-abbed me"

"He is so fucking dead"

My cries were reduced to nothing more than whimpers after a while of bitching and saying how Reiner was such an ass.

"Also Eren, is that Doctor doing... anything with you"

"Jesus No! Mikasaaa"

"I'm just worried about you"

"It's fine Mikasa now I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Okay sweet dreams Eren"

I let my eyes drift such and let myself fall into the depths of the realm of dreams.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

I awoke to the sound a terrifying voice

" _Hello, sweetie_ "

"R-reiner!"

Somehow the son of a bitch had snuck into my hospital room in the middle of the night.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"

Then Reiner clamped his hand over my mouth,

" _now, now, sweetie wouldn't want someone to find me here_ "

His eyes drifted to the wound where he had stabbed me and he brought his other hand to it,

" _Did you like how I marked you, it may have been painful but it's worth it to see what little sluts belong to me_ "

His fingers then ruthlessly jabbed into the wound.

"NGHHH!!"

" _Yes YES,  YOU LOVE THAT PAIN DON'T YOU, YA YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE MASOCHIST_ "

Tears were spilling down my face as I attempted to struggle but Reiner sitting on me was holding me down.

" _Sorry I can't say here for long but I'll MAKE YOU ENJOY THE TIME WHILE I'M HERE_ "

Reiner grabbed some ziplock ties and a gag and bound me to the hospital bed face down with the gag in my mouth.

Then Reiner unzipped and dropped his pants and boxers unveiling his member."

I let a terrified whimper go past my lips into the gag.

" _Ya, you want my cock hard, don't you, you little masochist, yeah you want me pounding into you_ "

I shook my head and yelled into the gag and give every possible signal of FUCK NO that I possibly could.

" _Shh sweetie, all the Doctors aren't in this part of the building so no one will hear your screams when I take your ass_ "

Reiner then ploughed into my ass while digging his fingers into my wound, ignoring the cries of pain slipping past the gag.

Reiner released his sperm into my ass with one last painful thrust into my hole.

" _You liked that sweetie?_ "

He said digging his nails into my wound which was now a gash at this point.

"  _I will have to go my sweet but I will be back and you will know the feel of my cock even more you little slut_ "

 

Fucked up was the only thing to describe that night.

Why?

What did I see in such a psychopath??!

I cried myself to sleep that night and I will probably will do the same for many nights to come.

All I need is someone  ANYONE to just pull me from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm plz dont kill meh *hides behind concrete wall* also feedback meh?


	4. The Fourth Step : Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i woke up at 4 am more or less good (minus a couple sneezes) so i wrote this =3

~~Hange POV

 

I was strolling/skipping down the hall toward Eren's room with a pot of soup in my hands, Eren's friend Armin had dropped it off at the front desk, then left abruptly saying he

had a date to get to and to tell Eren he hopes he get better and such.

 

"La La la la, time to check on Eren"

 

 

I hope he had a good sleep, he seemed okay enough with his friends yesterday.

 

I wonder if they'll drop by today?

 

Oh ya, and I wonder will Eren like the soup?

 

I took a quick sniff at the soup, smelled like chicken and some other meat I couldn't guess.

 

I went to the room 413 which of course Eren was sleeping in.

 

I slowly open the door and half whispered, 

 

"Ereeen, you awake?"

 

I pushed the door a bit more losing my gingerly attempt to enter.

 

"I have some soup for --- JESUS CHRIST!!!" I exclaimed so loud that the whole hospital could probably hear me.

 

There Eren was tied to the bed, face-down asleep, his wounds seem worse than yesterday too.

His face was fixed in what seemed as a permanent crying face and worst of all he was naked and ass up.

 

"SOMEBODY GET OVER HERE!!!"

 

I looked around the hall worrying if anyone was nearby, for all I know the person who did this Eren could still be here.

 

I glanced down the right hall and was greeted with Moblit dashing around the corner like his heels were on fire.

 

If it wasn't such a dire situation I would've found it funny that Moblit all but skidded in front of me.

 

"What happened Hanji?!"

 

A sodden and grim look came over my face, 

"Look inside, Eren's room"

 

Moblit looked past me and saw the horrific sight I had just witnessed.

 He glanced around for a bit until he stared at the window looking to be in deep thought.

 

"What is it?"

 

"The window"

 

"What about it??"

 

"It's open outward so the person who did this left out of it"

 

"At least he's not still here."

 

"True and unless he was wearing gloves,"

 

Moblit glanced at Eren's ass which had lingering red hand marks.

 

"Don't go checking out the patient's ass Moblit"

 

"Hanji, -_- not funny"

 

I let a laugh slip out of my grim demeanor, it was short, soft, nothing loud enough to wake Eren.

 

"Anyway."

 

"he probably wasn't so there'll be fingerprints on the window so the police can search for who did this"

 

A smirk came up to my face and I said,

 

"I'll do you one better, I can find out who did this."

 

"How??"

 

"Simple"

 

I walked next to Eren, untied him and flipped him into a position, afterward I shook his shoulder lightly to wake him but not stir him up too much.

 

"Eren, you there?"

 

Eren's eyes slowly blinked open and looked down at the rest of him which I had tucked under the covers then looked up at me.

 

"H-hanji??"

 

"Yes, it's me"

 

~~~Eren POV

 

"Yes it's me" said Hanji looming above me.

 

I tried to reach for the glass of water on my bedside table but as I rolled over I felt a shooting pain in my stomach at my stab wound.

 

"FUCK, AGGH!" I exclaimed

 

A recollection of last night flashed before my eyes and I instinctively curled up into a ball sobbing silently.

 

Hanji sat down on the bed and half-whispered,

 

"Shhhh, it's okay he's gone now"

 

A single sentence slipped past my sobs,

 

"Is he? Will he ever be gone?"

 

Hanji's face gave a surprised look as if she didn't expect me to talk, but I fairness I wasn't expecting to talk either.

Her face toned down to a more soothing appearance,

"Yes he will after this you'll be moved into private care with someone seeing to you 24/7"

 

My face brightened up a shade at the thought of having someone there all the time.

 

"But since someone will be there 24/7 you won't be able to beat the meat unless you want an audience"

 

I let out a huge laugh at Hanji's joke almost crying with laughter.

 

"Hanji, I can barely move I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

 

"Onto that topic, Eren",

 

Hanji's face turned sodden,

 

"I bet I can guess who this to you,"

 

And at the same time in the same monotone voice as each other we said in unison,

 

"Reiner"

 

Hanji glanced back at Moblit and said,

 

"Moblit, I want you call Erwin maybe he can find this bastard."

 

"Already on it Hanji" replied Moblit already phone in hand.

 

"Who's Erwin" I said

 

"He's my friend, he's a homicide detective but I'm sure he can help us in this situation."

 

A thought crossed my mind of when Armin and I were hanging out at his house, talking bout crushes and such and he was saying about this dreamy tall detective with blonde 

hair and big eyebrows, everything about him Armin thought was I kid you not he said "He's soo hawt like I can only imagine his di---"I stopped that thought there.

I wonder what the chances are....

 

"Is he blonde?"

 

"Ya!! He's gots these real big eyebrows too! Like as big as the a bus! How'd you know?!"

 

I let out a simple giggle,

 

"Just a feeling"

 

"Okay well I'll let you get changed and then we can sort out the paperwork for the private care"

 

"Kay"

 

Hanji and Moblit stepped out the door waiting for me to change and when I eventually we walked to what looked like reception and filled out the forms and such,

 

Maybe in Private Care, I can finally forget about this.

 

No, not maybe, I will move on and I will go on.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Thx for the wonderful comments I love you all <3 <3


	5. The Fifth Step : Fresh Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made a bastard is caught and a new love is born.
> 
> Such a short chapter yet so many thingys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says there's no such thing as love at first sight?

~~Eren POV

 

Within the next 30 minutes there were a half-dozen cops scouring the room for evidence.

Then a tall blonde man got up from examining the ground by the bed.

 

"Eren is it?" He said to me.

 

"Ya that's me" I replied,

 

"Hello, Eren I'm Erwin I'm the lead detective for this case"

 

"I'm sorry if this is a stupid question but how will this work out ideally?" I asked quizzically, wondering what would happen to Reiner if he was caught.

 

I wouldn't be lying if I said I'd enjoy seeing him rot in a cell but what can I do?

 

"No, Eren it's not stupid at all, How it'll work out ideally would be we find the bastard and he's tried him court sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder and rape then 

he's out of your life for good." stated Erwin in a 'matter of fact' type of voice.

 

"But Eren I don't really know how we're going to catch him, from what my team has gathered he's gone off the grid, but based off what he said it seems he'll be back and that 

might be what we can use against him"

 

Moblit piped up, "Are suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

 

"If you're thinking I'm saying Eren stays one more night then yes I am"

 

"What! No way!"

 

"Eren, hear me out it'll be simple, the team stays hidden in the room then when he shows up we book him"

 

"I don't know,,,,," 

 

"Trust me Eren, you'll be completely safe when he shows up we hit him with a tranq dart and we're good to go"

 

Hange turned around and entered the conversation as well, "Eren, you can trust Erwin he wouldn't hurt an innocent soul on this earth"

 

Then Hange leaned in closer to me " Unless his boyfriend's into it" she whispers give me a more than obvious wink.

 

"Hange what ideas are you filling his head with"

 

"Oh why nothing, my dear Erwin"

 

"Whatever"

 

"Anyways, Eren are you willing to do this?"

 

A thought crossed my mind, What if something happened like the guns go wrong or ......... No I won't let these terrible thoughts plague me, Tonight we catch Reiner then I can 

move on from all this.

 

"Yes, I'll do it"

 

"Great, team get in your positions you and Moblit might wanna go too, Hange"

 

"Yessir" replied Hange giving a mock salute then marching out the door followed by a cringing Moblit.

 

"Now just sleep Eren when, he comes we'll get him"

 

Considering the circumstances I actually found it pretty easy to drift off then I was woken by someone yelling "Got him!"

 

My eyes bursted open only to look at an unconscious Reiner in the doorway to my room with a small tranquilizer dart sticking out of this neck.

 

One of the larger members of the police team went up to Reiner on the ground and sniffed him, the fuck?

 

"Smells like crazy"

 

I all but bursted into laughter as well did the whole police team, even Erwin let out a little chuckle before his serious demeanour returned.

 

"Now, Now guys we best not wake the sleeping beauty"

 

"More like sleeping beast" I retorted,

 

Reiner was taken away but I was still moved into Private Care since my injuries were worsened on 'The Night That Shall Not Be Named'.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

As I got myself into the bed I saw Hange pushing a short raven-haired man into my new room.

 

The man was in the middle of talking as Hange pushed him,

 

"------Hange I don't want to take care of some brat 24/7"

 

"Come on Levi it'll be fun!"

 

"In what universe is watching someone all day fun"

 

"Levi you chose to intern here so you gotta do the dirty work."

 

Then I heard Moblit's voice from down the hall,

"

"Technically you forced him Hange."

 

"Shuddup Moblit" Hange replied, yelling down the hall.

 

Then they noticed I was staring out them wide-eyed.

 

"Oh Eren dearie hello, this is the person that's gonna be taking care of you, Levi"

 

Now that they were facing me I could see all of Levi's face and oh my sweet jesus he was gorgeous.

 

His raven locks slightly parted down the middle, his piercing steel-blue eyes, his angular face,

even his short stature made him look just, amazing.

 

          Eren's List of Life

 

◻      Move on --- Check.

 

 

"Tch, kid you're staring" said the raven I was infatuated with.

 

"S-sorry" I meekly replied with a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks.

And If I wasn't hyped up on the fumes of just seeing Levi I would've noticed a small blush from Levi due to the prolonged eye contact.

 

Who says love at first sight isn't real? =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that chapter I decided to take a chill pill for angst and lighten it up a bit so hope ya like it


	6. The Sixth Step: Skydiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren falls through the sky but Levi's there to catch him.

~~Eren POV

 

It's been a week in private care, Reiner was tried and convicted of Breaking and Entering, Rape and Attempted Homicide, well that's what Erwin told me the charges were which sounds right though at first I thought he said homocide and I almost died on the spot from laughter and apparently he's been sentenced to life in prison so I guess everything's okay.

 

Also the man taking care of me, Levi is..... well how do i put it.......... **really frickin hot.**

 

What else do I say? Well it's just.... when we talk or he brushes off me, my heartbeat just raises, I don't know how he does it to me.

He makes my brain just stop from my heart to my feet.

It just like some sort of rollercoaster but I'm only going up.

 

Maybe he's drugging me?

Well he is technically because he gives me my painkillers but maybe he's slipping something into them,

but then when we make eye contact, I think I see him blushing a bit, I guess I dunno it could be just my crazy, stupid mind.

 

"Brat, hello? You there???" Levi called,

 

"What??" I replied

 

"Jesus, kid you had me worried there, you were just staring blankly"

 

"Nah, I'm fine just thinking is all" 

 

At that moment the phone on my bedside table rang, oh yeah I forgot to mention since there's no visitors allowed in Private Care I just have a phone to call people and by people I mean Mikasa, Armin and Historia, I've been dying to tell them about Levi, but it's kinda hard due to the fact that he's always there always watching me like a hawk.

 

Not that I'm complaining of course, but I just need to vent to someone!

 

I picked up the phone immediately hearing Mikasa's voice,

 

"Helloooo? You there Eren? Armin, I think he's not there."  
  


"I'm here Mikasa just internally monologuing"

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Whatever, Armin and I are just calling to check up on ya, how ya doing?"

 

"Good enough I suppose, my wound is about half healed I'd say"

 

Then Levi spoke up, 

 

"Try Three Quarters brat"

 

"Who was that?!?!"  Mikasa questioned with more than an ounce of suspicion in her voice.

 

Levi went closer to my face to better speak into the phone which at this point I had on speaker.

 

"Levi, I'm the one taking care of your little brat."

 

Mikasa flipped the switch to her death, Satan, makes you wanna roll over and die voice.

 

"I swear if you hurt Eren I will..."

 

Levi cut her off before she could continue,

 

"Listen, I've been screened more times than a fucking murder suspect, not anyone can be a Private Caretaker, tch"

 

Mikasa audibly gasped, taken aback by the abrupt interruption and the logic behind it.

 

"W-well, good then, Eren I'm hanging up now,"

 

Armin chimed in,

 

"Wait but I didn't get a chance to..."

 

Beep.

 

Mikasa hung up before Armin could finish his sentence.

 

I let out a little giggle at the thought of Armin whining to Mikasa that he couldn't talk to me.

 

"What's so funny, kid?" said Levi still a short length from my face,

 

"N-nothing really, just thinking how my friend will be whining how he couldn't talk to me, and can you stop calling me kid, it's kinda annoying I'm 23 ya know."

 

"Would you prefer brat, brat?"

 

I made this exact face ->   **-_-**

 

Levi backed up to sit in the middle of the bed, while looking up at the ceiling.

He seemed to be thinking bout something.

I wonder what?

 

Just at that thought the phone rang again, probably Armin trying to talk to me.

 

As I pressed the answer call button I let out a little giggle,

 

" _Your laugh's sound almost as good as your cries_ " said a familiar voice from the other end.

 

I think I recognise that voice.....

 

" _Staying silent are we, my sweet_.  _Shame really your voice does sound good yelling,_ "

 

In a flash, I recognised the voice that haunted my nightmares on select nights when I fell asleep while Levi was in the bathroom.

 

**_Reiner_ **

 

Immediately, I instinctively hit the phone onto speaker and threw it onto the expanse of bed in front of me.

 

" _I hoped your marks aren't covered too much, I wanna see them when I come back to you_ ",

 

" H-h-how?!?? H-how are y-you c-calling me??"

 

" _I used my one phone call for you sweetie aren't you delighted, don't worry I'll find a way out soon enough_ "

 

At the final word of his sentence I smashed the Hang Up button and pushed the phone off of the bed and curled up into a ball rolling side to side.

 

Seeing Levi looking at the phone on the ground, which unless I was mistaken looking angry at the phone, compelled me to try and lean over to try and pick up the phone in my sodden state.

 

Still sobbing and sniffling with shaky hands I leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up the phone.

 

Then the memory of that awful night along with Reiner's voice " _when I come back to you_ ", hit me right in the face and I again tried to curl up into the fetal position but doing soupset my balance and caused the ceiling to start rushing away from me.

 

Then I felt warm hands on my back and then Levi's face looking down on me.

 

Levi had caught me, his arms were around me holding me flush against him.

 

"Eren, Eren! You there??!? Come on talk to me!"

 

The tears kept spilling over, at the memories of Reiner defiling me and the fact that he planned to come back.

 Levi seemed to notice the only way to get a reaction out would be to calm me down. 

So he held me against him slowly rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay Eren, He can't get to you here, he's in a prison miles and miles away. It's alright"

 

I let out a sniffle and said through my tears,

 

"But what if he does get here, then what!?"

 

"I'll beat him with my own two hands, don't worry Eren you're safe here."

 

I leaned back out a bit to look at his face and for a solid 3 seconds we stared at each other,

 

Until some godlike force brought me leaning closer,

 

brought me closing my eyes,

 

brought me slotting my lips against his into a kiss.

 

I continued kissing him until he took control, with his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth.

 

Which I easily granted,so our tongues could dance to an inaudible song.

 

The memories of Reiner were erased from my mind, replaced with the memories of an amazing kiss.

 

 

 

**I don't need a parachute**

  
**Baby, if I've got you**

  
**Baby, if I've got you**

  
**I don't need a parachute**

  
**You're gonna catch me**

  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**

  
**Down, down, down**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ye know what Singer's song I'm referencing comment down below ;)
> 
> Anyways hope ye like that little gem I wrote at 3 AM *yawn* comment what ye thought I'll be fervently watching =D <3 <3  
> <3 <3 --Brill


	7. The Seventh Step: Mutuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm I dont know what to put as a summary XD so uhm I hope ye like this chapter XD

~~Levi POV

 

I broke away from the heated kiss Eren had pulled me into to take a much needed breath.

 

That kiss was probably the last thing I expected to happen, and especially with this brat.

 

But there was just something there that kept pulling me closer, kept pulling me toward those entrancing eyes, kept pulling me toward his soft lips.

 

And so I caved in to the urges and dove into the depths of Eren's mouth to taste the sweet taste of  ** _Eren_**.

 

Until I finally regained a sliver of sanity and pulled back from the (welcomingly so) prolonged kiss.

 

"Holy Shit" I breathed out,panting.

Who know the kid was such a good kisser.

 

"S-shit I'm sorry" Eren said with the cutest blush on his face.

 

"Not something you'll have to say sorry for, brat"

 

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

 

"Not my fault you're a brat,brat"

 

Eren just pouted a little adorable pout and replied,

 

"Fine then I won't say that, that was an amazing kiss"

 

"You just did" I stated blankly, though secretly glad he enjoyed the kiss.

 

"S-shit, ummm"

 

It was just so fun messing with the kid.

During my time taking care of the brat, I'm not gonna lie I may or may not have stared at his ass a couple times.

But I didn't know if I can ask him out after what he's been through, I mean shit, just from what Hange told me it sounds like a lot for someone to bear.

And the fact that just this asshole's voice scares the kid it's just....I don't know if I should try.

 

 

I stared at his (still flustered) face, into his deep green eyes and then I thought ya know what, fuck it.

 

"Hey kid, why don't we continue when you can finally leave the stuffy room because frankly, it's hot as shit here"

 

"Are you asking me out?" He replied with a slight tilt of his head.

 

"Hmm I wonder, I ask you, to see me, at a future time in another place with just us and you're wondering if I'm asking you out?"

"Great work Jaeger, great work"

 

"Hey! I was just asking to be polite..."

 

"Soo is that a yes or do I have to take care of you for the next few weeks while with you being awkward as shit because we kissed with no follow-up"

 

Eren face flushed into a burning pink and he stuttered, "S-sure, it's a yes"

 

I looked at Eren's blushing face and thought only one thing.

 

I can't wait till he gets out.

 

~~Eren POV

 

The next weeks followed up in a pretty awkward silence but now every now and again when I got up to go to the bathroom I caught Levi staring at my ass with this  _look_.

Like an animal watching it's prey before it strikes and let's just say it's really hard hiding a boner from someone who's job is to watch your every move.

 

This time when I went to the bathroom it was empty so I decided why not?

 

So I went into the stall the farthest from the sinks and the door locked myself in and shed my pants and boxers.

 

Taking grasp of my member I started stroking, thinking of Levi.

 

His eyes, the way he moved, the way he licked his lips.

 

A brief moan escaped my lips as pre-cum leaked from my tip.

 

I kept stroking with little twists and flicks all with the raven-haired man permanently fixed in my mind.

 

Until the heat pooling in my gut became too much and I felt it work it way to my member and I knew my release was near.

 

Then through the haze of my lust I thought I heard what could've been the door opening but I disregarded it in favour of reaching my shard of ecstasy.

 

And so I released with a screaming moan of Levi's name,

 

"Nghnn, Nghnn Levi!"

 

And after my member was finished spurting I heard a voice say,

 

"Yeah, that's my name"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HURRAY FOR FURST SMUT OF THE FIC =D anyways hope you liked that little chapter and that smut =3 if ye liked that ish I have a good bit of smut in my other fic [Cherry Blossoms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5403086/chapters/12481928) so you should definitely check that also this is way unrelated but I saw this (its not mine) and thought it was hilarious so have a look at it [here](images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/aozQK3X_700b.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback meh Readers! I don't bite....hard *wink anyways lemme know what ya think of this shit


End file.
